


Experiments

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: The Captain has been fantasizing about a certain blonde for years. When Seven of Nine asks for Kathryn's help with an experiment, what's a starship captain to do?





	1. An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of the characters. I just like to imagine what would happen if I was in charge of writing for them. XD
> 
> NOTE: This is my first Star Trek Voyager fic, so please leave me some good reviews! Basically I read every J/7 fanfic I could get my hands on (some repeatedly) because they are 100% forever my OTP and when I ran out of fanfics to read, I decided to write some of my own! I have written a few now but this is the first one I'm posting. Also this is my first time posting on Ao3 which I only discovered because I was looking for more fanfics to read. So I'm not sure what this will look like once it's posted.

It was nearing midnight and Captain Kathryn Janeway sat on the couch in her quarters reading. They were traveling through a quiet region of space and she had let Harry Kim take the helm for the night. When sleep had proved elusive to her, she determined to relax and enjoy one of her favorite books.

When her door chime sounded, Kathryn looked up from her book with a frown. She only wore her peach satin nightgown. She didn't want to have to put her uniform back on.

“Computer, who's at the door?” she asked.

“Seven of Nine,” came the automated reply.

Relief went through the Captain. Seven was her friend. She did not have to get dressed for Seven.

“Come in,” she called, not moving from her spot on the couch.

The doors opened and the blonde Astrometrics officer walked in. The former Borg looked stunning as ever in her blue biosuit, which was secretly the captain's favorite.  
Kathryn smiled, confident that no one but herself knew of her attraction to Seven. She hid it well.

“Hello Seven,” she greeted warmly, closing her book. “What brings you here at this hour?”

“I had hoped you were not already asleep. Am I disturbing you, Captain?”

“Not at all. What's on your mind?”

“Humanity.”

“Ah. It's been quite a while since we've had one of our little discussions. Why don't you have a seat? Can I get you anything?”

“No, thank you,” Seven replied as she sat. Kathryn smiled again. She remembered when Seven would give her clipped Borg responses - 'I do not require nutritional supplements at this time' 'Borg do not sit'. She had grown so much in four years. 

Kathryn went to the replicator for her usual cup of black coffee. She knew whatever Seven asked she wanted to be alert enough to answer. The blonde often had a way of throwing her for a loop.

Kathryn felt Seven's eyes on her and when she turned around with her coffee the former drone was watching her with an intense curiosity.

“What would you like to discuss?” Kathryn asked, sitting down and taking a sip of her coffee.

“Sexuality,” Seven said bluntly and Kathryn choked slightly on her coffee. She coughed and set the cup aside.

“Come again?” she said, uncertain she had heard correctly.

“I wish to discuss sex with you, Captain.”

“Oh.”

Kathryn groaned internally. The last thing she needed was to be giving Seven a 'birds and the bees' talk, in the middle of the night, in her nightgown.

“I thought the Doctor was teaching you about dating?” she asked weakly.

“There are some things I do not wish to discuss with the Doctor. His...feelings for me make me uncomfortable with matters like this.”

“Of course,” Kathryn said with a nod. That the EMH had a crush on Seven was no secret.

“You have been my mentor in many things and also my friend. It was logical that I come to you.”

“Of course, Seven. What is it you want to know?” she asked, picking up her coffee and steeling herself against whatever question Seven had to ask.

“You misunderstand me, Captain. I wish to copulate with you.”

Kathryn nearly dropped her cup. Nothing could have prepared her for that. She stared at the Borg, open-mouthed, before snapping her jaw shut.

“Want to run that by me again?” she asked.

“I wish to copulate with you,” Seven repeated. “I wish to experience sex. It is a curious subject. Humans are obsessed with it, yet it remains a taboo to talk about. I have no interest in a relationship. My attempt at dating was unsuccessful and I do not wish to repeat it at this time, but I remain curious about sexual intercourse. When I first came aboard Voyager I was aware of Harry Kim's physical attraction to me. When I offered to copulate with him, he ran away. I considered offering again, but, then I thought of you.”

Her tone was cool, logical. But Kathryn's head was spinning.

“Me? Why me? There are holoprograms designed for-”

“The holograms respond as they are programmed to respond. I found them lacking.”

“I understand. They could have made them more lifelike,” Kathryn agreed with a nod. “They are downright annoying.”

“What do you do then, Captain, if you do not utilize the Holodecks? I know you have not copulated with any of the crew. Some of them think you and Commander Chakotay engage in copulation but I know this is not true.”

“How do you know?”

“He looks at you with blind adoration. You are indifferent.”

“I'm not indifferent,” she said uncomfortably. “He's just a friend.”

Seven quirked her ocular implant, an expression Kathryn usually found cute, but now it just made her squirm.

“What do you do then, Captain?” Seven asked.

“Er... Have you tried, well...self stimulation?” Kathryn asked awkwardly, not looking at her.

“I have. It was insufficient,” she replied. 

Kathryn bit her lip, trying not to think of the beautiful blonde touching herself, alone in the Cargo Bay. 

“I believe I need an instructor and someone to practice on. Someone experienced.”

“Why not someone...male?” Kathryn asked.

“Did you have someone in mind?” Seven asked sardonically, quirking her implant, then shook her head. “No. Most of the crew is frightened of me still. You are not.”

“You want me to help you...experiment?”

“Yes,” Seven said, pleased. “You have taught me many things, Captain.”

“This is different, Seven. Vastly different. It would be wrong for me to...for us to...do that.”

“Why?” Seven asked, cocking her head in confusion. “I require assistance and your experience will be invaluable to me. And, after seven years alone in the Delta Quadrant, you require release as well.”

“I'm the Captain, Seven. I can't just go around having affairs with crew members.”

“No one would have to know. I do not feel a need to tell anyone. Also, I am not an official member of the crew, if that alleviates your concern.”

“It doesn't,” she retorted but her curiosity was peaked. She was aroused just imagining it. There was an intense ache between her legs that she hadn't felt in years. Seven years was a long time to be alone...and here she had the most beautiful woman in the Delta Quadrant – the whole universe in her opinion – ready and willing.

“Just sex??” Kathryn asked.

“Yes.”

“And you won't tell anyone? No records, no personal logs...”

“No,” Seven agreed.

“...Fine.”

Seven's blue eyes lit up and the corners of her mouth tipped up slightly. Basically a smile for her.

“How shall we proceed, Captain?”

“First – you have to stop calling me 'Captain'. If we do this tonight, I am not your captain. Tonight call me Kathryn.”

“How shall we proceed, Kathryn?”

The sound of her name from Seven's mouth sent a shiver of anticipation through the older woman. Was she really agreeing to this? She moved closer to the gorgeous younger woman, unable to believe what she was about to do. She licked her lips subconsciously. 

“I think we should start with kissing,” she said in a low voice.

“That would be a logical place to begin,” Seven agreed, but neither of them moved. They sat inches apart, staring at each other. Kathryn searched Seven's sapphire eyes for any trace of hesitation. A million thoughts ran through her head about why this was wrong.

Seven moved suddenly and pressed her lips to Kathryn's in a searing kiss. All the reasons were chased from the captain's mind when she felt the impossible softness of Seven's lips. Then Seven's tongue was there, demanding entrance to her mouth which she gladly gave.

Their tongues battled for dominance. The taste of Seven's mouth sent fire through Kathryn's belly and she knew there would be no stopping now. Somehow she found herself submitting to Seven. The blonde's assertiveness surprised her, considering her inexperience, but she should have expected it. The blonde explored every corner of the captain's mouth, devouring her.

Seven pulled away suddenly and studied her, a clinical expression on her lovely face.

“You are aroused,” she stated. “Your pupils are dilated, your heart rate has increased by 6 percent, your temperature is elevated-”

“Yes,” Kathryn said, feeling flushed. “What about you?”

“I am experiencing these symptoms as well, and others,” she answered, her eyes trailing down Kathryn's body, landing on her hardened nipples. She looked curious.

“You can touch me,” Kathryn said, her voice husky. 

Permission granted, Seven immediately cupped both of the captain's breasts. Kathryn surprised herself by moaning aloud. She could feel the heat of Seven's human hand through her sheer nightgown. She could also feel the cool metal of the hand encased in Borg mesh. That hand...in her most secret of all fantasies, in the dead of the night, she imagined that hand inside of her, taking her, assimilating her...

Seven massaged her breasts through the satin, seemingly fascinated. All Kathryn could think was that she wanted – needed – Seven's touch on her bare flesh.

“I find this garment tactiley pleasing, however, I wish to touch more of you,” Seven said.

Kathryn nodded, unable to speak.

The former drone slid the thin straps of the nightgown down from her shoulders, revealing her breasts.

“Your nipples are hardened,” Seven observed, running the thumb of her human hand over one hardened peak. “My research indicated this was an erogenous zone. When I attempted masturbation, I found the sensation lacking. However...”

She surprised the older woman by dipping her head and taking one nipple into her warm, wet mouth. Kathryn gasped, arching her back, pushing her breasts father into the drone's face.

“You seem to enjoy it,” Seven said, her breath hot on Kathryn's nipple. She flicked it with her tongue experimentally before sucking it into her mouth again. She massaged the other nipple with her human hand, before moving her mouth to it. She rasped her teeth over it lightly, the mix of pain and pleasure sending a flood of moisture between Kathryn's legs.

Unable to voice her desire, Kathryn grasped Seven's Borg hand and placed it on her breast. She let out an unintelligible cry of delight when metal-tipped fingers closed on her nipple.

Seven moved her mouth away.

“You seem to enjoy my Borg hand more,” she remarked with a self-satisfied smirk. 

Kathryn flushed, even though it was the truth. She wanted to wipe that superior grin from the former drone's face.

“Enough,” Kathryn said in a command tone, taking control of the situation.

Seven arched her ocular implant, as if challenging the petite captain to put an end to things.

“Undress,” Kathryn told the Borg.

Seven stood and stepped back from the couch. She unfastened her biosuit and Kathryn watched lustily as inch after inch was revealed. Full perky breasts, tipped with hardened pale nipples. Thin bands of Borg implants along her flat stomach. A thatch of blonde curls, damp with moisture. Kathryn smiled, pleased to see evidence that the young woman was as aroused as she was.

“Am I satisfactory, Captain?”

Kathryn was so distracted, she did not notice the slip up. 

“You are...more than satisfactory, Seven. You're beautiful.”

“Beauty is irrelevant.”

“Not for making love,” Kathryn said, refusing to use the word copulate. “Attraction is key for arousal and arousal is very, very relevant.”

“I find your form aesthetically pleasing,” Seven admitted. “And I seem to be producing a copious amount of fluid required for penetration.”

“That's good,” Kathryn said, standing up and letting her nightgown fall to the floor. “Now I'd like to find out what you like. I think this lesson should move to the bedroom.”

Kathryn led the tall blonde into her bedroom. She wished she'd taken the time to clean up. There were dirty clothes on the floor and the bed was in disarray from her futile attempt at sleep. 

“You are what Naomi Wildman would call a 'slob', Kathryn,” Seven observed. “I am surprised.”

“I did not think anything surprised you,” she responded. “Come and kiss me again.”

Seven obeyed, pulling the redhead to her and capturing her lips. This time Kathryn remained in control. She trailed kisses from the Borg's full lips, along her jaw. She kissed a spot below Seven's ear that made the blonde shiver. Curious, she touched the spot with her tongue and she heard a sharp intake of breath.

Smiling slightly, she continued kissing down her neck, tasting her pale skin. It was slightly metallic, but not unpleasant.

Then she reached the voluptuous breasts she had secretly admired for years. She held them, feeling the weight of them in her palms. She kissed both breasts, then kissed one of the hard nipples before sucking it into her mouth.

Seven let out a cry of surprise and Kathryn flattened her tongue against the nipple. She flicked it while lightly pinching the other.

“M-my legs are malfunctioning,” Seven gasped. “I cannot stand.”

Not relinquishing her loving assault on the Borg's breasts, Kathryn pushed her gently back onto the bed. She slid one of her knees between Seven's thighs, amazed at the heat she felt there. She pressed her knee against her moist center as she continued to play with the hardened nipples.

When she felt Seven beginning to shake beneath her, she pulled her knee away. She trailed more wet kisses from Seven's breasts, down her stomach. She traced one band of Seven's abdominal implant with her tongue, finding the cool metal contrasting with the heated skin around it to be fascinating.

Seven whimpered, a sound Kathryn had never heard from her before. She looked up at the blonde curiously. 

“Does that hurt?” she asked.

“N-no, Ca- Kathryn. It is sensitive,” she said, breathless.

Making use of this new information, Kathryn proceeded to trace all of the bands of the implant with her tongue until Seven was writing beneath her.

“P-please...Need... I do not know,” Seven whimpered.

“I know what you need,” Kathryn said, sliding further down her body. She nudged Seven's thighs further apart. She could see the swollen clitoris sticking from between the wet folds. 

Pleased with Seven's loss of control she decided not to make her wait any longer. She licked the length of her slit once before fastening her mouth onto the swollen bundle of nerves at the top.

“Captain!” Seven cried, arching her back, causing a fresh flood of juices between Kathryn's own thighs. She sucked her clitoris firmly and she felt Seven's legs begin to quake. Then the young woman's entire body went rigid a moment.

“Captain!” Seven cried again as an orgasm washed over her. Kathryn did not release her clit until the blonde went limp. She looked up and saw Seven's Borg hand was closed around the now-dented iron headboard. 

She looked down at Seven who lay, unmoving. She was breathing hard. Her blue eyes were wide, glazed. Her hair was disheveled, coming loose from the twist she kept it in.

“Perfection,” Seven whispered.

Gazing down at her, Kathryn felt such an intense rush of affection it startled her...and frightened her.

Before she had time to process these feelings, Seven had flipped her over, pinning her to the bed. All trace of the dazed look was gone as she straddled the captain's thighs. Now her blue eyes looked almost predatory. She kissed Kathryn, tasting her tongue, and her eyes seemed to grow a shade darker.

She trailed both hands down the captain's body. When she reached the auburn curls between her thighs, she ran her Borg-tipped fingers through them. Kathryn shivered in nervous excitement.

Seven quirked her ocular implant down at her captain. She touched Kathryn's cheek with her Borg hand and trailed just that hand down her body.

“This is what you want, is it not? To be touched by this hand?” Seven said as she slid her hand through the curls again. Kathryn tried to bite back a moan, but couldn't.

Seven parted her slick folds with her human hand, then began to trace circles around her clit with one fingertip of her Borg hand. Kathryn bucked her hips, needing more.

“Seven...go inside...please,” she said finally, not caring that she had to beg.

“Which hand, Captain?” the former drone whispered. “Human? Or Borg?”

Kathryn reached down and grabbed Seven's Borg hand, pressing it to her center. Seven moved her human hand to Kathryn's hip and teased her opening with one metal fingertip.

“What if I hurt you?” Seven asked. “Are you frightened?”

A shiver went through the captain as she looked at what the former drone had done to the headboard...but it was not a shiver of fear.

“Seven,” Kathryn moaned, bucking her hips, trying to force the finger deeper. “Please fuck me.”

“I will comply,” Seven said with a smirk and pushed her finger deeper.

“Yes...” Kathryn groaned, feeling her walls close around Seven's finger. Seven began to thrust her finger in and out. Kathryn nearly came, but she was determined to enjoy the sensation as long as possible. Seven leaned closer, not ceasing her movements.

“Resistance is futile, Captain,” Seven said, adding a second finger. This pushed Kathryn over the edge and she came so hard her vision went dark. Waves of pleasure like she had never felt crashed through her body, every nerve ending screaming in bliss.

When it ended, she collapsed onto the bed, spent. When she finally managed a coherent thought, she opened her eyes. Seven was watching her intently. 

“Thank you, Captain,” Seven said in her usual tone. “That was an enlightening lesson. Goodnight.”

Seven stood to leave.

“Wait,” Kathryn said, bewildered.

“Yes, Captain?”

“You...could stay. If you wanted to.”

“No, thank you. Thank you for the orgasm. It was most gratifying.”

Seven left the bedroom, leaving a confused captain behind her. Kathryn heard Seven dress, then heard the doors open and close. 

Kathryn's mind swam with emotion. Guilt...amazement...and a sort of sad, empty feeling. She felt tears well in her eyes. Alarmed and unable to stop them, she quickly buried her face in a pillow.

When she finally stemmed the flow of tears, she gripped the pillow tight. She felt alone. Vulnerable. She wasn't exactly sure what the Hell had just happened with Seven of Nine...but it could never happen again.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I couldn't just leave it like that! Y'all should know, I am a hopeless romantic!

Epilogue  
(Several months later)

The two women collapsed on the bed, naked and breathing hard. When Seven of Nine rolled out of bed to leave, Kathryn sat up.

“Seven, wait,” she said, fighting back a rush of emotions. “I can't keep doing this.”

“That is not how you felt a few moments ago.”

Kathryn drew her knees up in front of her, feeling strangely vulnerable as she had every time   
Seven left right after they had sex.

“Do you wish to terminate our experiments, Kathryn?” Seven asked, studying her face. “I find it to be a satisfying arrangement.”

“It is satisfying,” Kathryn said softly. “But, in some ways, it's not.”

“I do not understand, Kathryn,” Seven said, cocking her head. “I have successfully brought you to orgasm every time we have copulated – 36 and a half times.”

“I don't need a number – half? How the hell do you have half an orgasm?”

“When we copulated on the Holodeck after a game of Velocity and we were interrupted by the Red Alert.”

“Oh.”

“Why do you wish to terminate our experiments?”

“I don't... I don't want to, Seven, but I need to. It isn't good for me.”

“It has not affected your health or your ability to command the ship.”

“Emotionally, Seven. I can't...” Kathryn closed her eyes. “Every time you leave it is difficult. Painful.”

“You should have said something, Kathryn. I will stay,” she said, sitting back down on the bed. “I do not wish to cause you pain you do not want.”

“It's more than that, Seven. I...I don't want just sex. I want more.”

“You wish to alter the parameters of our agreement? You mean...a relationship?” Seven asked, sounding uncertain.

“Yes. I understand that you don't want that-”

“I find the idea acceptable,” Seven interrupted.

“Acceptable?”

“Very acceptable. Yes, Kathryn, I would like to engage in a relationship with you.”

“You do? Not just because you want to keep having sex?”

“No, Kathryn. I have found my feelings for you...confusing. I desire to be near you, always. My mind goes to you frequently throughout the day. You are the last thing I think of when I begin a regeneration cycle and the first thought in my mind when the cycle completes. I rarely dream but when I do, it is always of you. My stomach flutters when you are near me – on the Bridge, in Astrometrics. My heart races when you speak to me in the conference room and it takes all of my concentration to focus on work. This is unusual to me and unfamiliar...but if it were just about sex, I had plenty of information after the first encounter,” Seven said with a small smile. “I believe I am experiencing all the symptoms of being in love with you, Captain.”

Kathryn stared at her in awe. It was far more than she had ever expected to hear from the former Borg. Her heart swelled.

“Come here, Seven,” Kathryn said, laying back down and opening her arms. Seven lay down and Kathryn wrapped her arms around the blonde.

“I love you, too,” she murmured, squeezing her tightly. She never wanted to let her go again.

THE END


End file.
